Heart's Secret
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Bel loved sushi, that's the solid reason he visited Japan. But one fateful visit changed his heart forever. Until one day, he has to make a choice: accept who he is and make her hate him, or hide his real identity and go on with lies? BelxFem27! Omake: the King. Re-written.
1. Heart's Secret

**A/N:** I like this pair~ so I decided to make it, especially since there are not too much of them yet… So, yeah. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope that you could leave one or two words after you read :3

**P.s.** this has been rewritten. If you still think there are some mistakes, things that just didn't feel right, or something, just speak it out! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Bel loved sushi, that's the solid reason he visited Japan. But one fateful visit changed his heart forever. Until one day, he has to make a choice: accept who he is and make her hate him, or hide his real identity and go on with lies? BelxFem27! One-shot

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), note: although there are mafia-mentioning here, Tsuna wasn't a part of the Vongola and it was just mafia on general, Tsuna: 14 years old, Bel: 16 years old (following cannon), AU

**Heart's Secret**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."<br>**- H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**_

* * *

><p><strong>In a castle…<strong>

A 16-year old blonde boy was lying leisurely on the big sofa when suddenly a series of knock was heard on the door. Hearing it, the boy then called the person to enter the room. A man with a big build and proper suit entered the room.

"Ushesheshe what do you want, Olgert?" the teen asked, completely ignoring any polite nor formalities. The man, Olgert, approached the boy before bowing a bit too stiffly.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Rasiel-sama, but I'm searching for Belphegor-sama, if you know where he is," he explained to Rasiel.

"Hmph, perhaps he was just going off to Japan again isn't he?" Rasiel answered with an obvious dislike. "That sushi-freak."

* * *

><p><strong>In Japan, Namimori Town…<strong>

Meanwhile, a boy standing in front of a sushi shop sneezed loudly. He rubbed his nose before a grin formed on his lips. "Ushishishi, must be stupid brother talking bad about me. I'll get him later."

He then walked into the store and saw it empty, which was highly unusual. He's about to sit on his favorite seat in front of the counter when he noticed a new employee there. An unfamiliar _stranger_ with the complete shop attire; white clothes and stuff.

At first glance, he was displeased with the fact the usual old man's not there. The employee was a girl with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail and has big brown eyes. When he saw her, he couldn't help but think that the girl was kinda... cute. Okay, maybe somewhat chubby that's all. Her small figure did added some charm points though.

The brunette, noticing a customer entering the shop, smiled at him.

"Welcome! What can I do for you?" she asked and greeted him warmly. He snapped from his thoughts and snickered before took his seat.

"Ushishishi, I was expecting for an old man but I see a brat instead," he commented as he sat. She sweat dropped at his impression of her but decided to ignore it since he was a customer.

"You mean Tsuyoshi-san?" she said, recognizing who he meant. "If you meant him, then he was out buying a few ingredients that have run out. He'll be back soon though."

"Ushishishi, I'm sure he'll regret his choice," he said, matter-of-fact. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Ushishishi, do you even need an answer?" the blonde boy replied. "As if you can make a sushi properly peasant."

"What are you saying? I even haven't rolled the rice yet!" she replied, rather annoyed at his remark. She herself agreed wholeheartedly that she couldn't make a better sushi than Tsuyoshi but it doesn't mean she couldn't make a sushi properly. And there was something else, "Also, my name's Sawada Tsunahime, not 'peasant'."

"Well, can you assure me that I won't be hospitalized after I eat your sushi?" he asked mockingly, ignoring her introduction. Her lips switched into a frown. Although she has been called by various nicknames and insulted by her friends, but a stranger saying this far is just unacceptable. And it's not like she's putting some poison in the food!

"Well then try a bite and we'll see what you think," she said to him with a challenging tone. Bel snickered in amusement; he's fully sure that he'll win after all.

"Ushishishi, fine by me as long as you pay the fine if I get stomachache and has to be hospitalized," he said.

"Deal," she said shortly before she took the rice and prepares to make the sushi. He watched her preparing the sushi and he have to admit that she wasn't half bad at it. Just in a short moment, she has finished making a set of shrimp sushi. "Here it is; one set of _Ebi_ Sushi. That's the only ingredient we have left."

Observing the dish in front of him, the grin returned, "Ushishishi, well then let's try it."

The boy lifted one of the sushi and took a big bite. He munched it slowly; all the while she's staring at him intently. This was the second time in her career of helping Tsuyoshi that she felt her heart beat so fast. The first one was when she sold her very first sushi in store. She winched at the flashback; yes, she has put a bit wrong amount of salt in it.

After hear him swallowed, she asked, "So?"

The boy frowned and both teens watched each other closely. She's getting anxious; why's he not answering?

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," he answered, finally. She spontaneously sighed in relief; this customer was really taking a great toll her energy. Suddenly the door was opened once again and two figures walked in the store.

"Oh, it's Bel-kun is it?" the older one of the two said as soon as he saw the boy sitting in front of the counter.

"Ushishishi, yo old man," he replied earning a confused look from Tsuna. She switched her stare between the two.

"You know him Tsuyoshi-san?" she asked, almost with disbelief, to Tsuyoshi who walked to the counter and put the groceries down.

"Yup, he's been an old customer here," Tsuyoshi replied, glancing at Bel. "Have been coming here for years."

"So you there you have it," Bel said to Tsuna who pouted. Clearly his voice declaring his victory. Well, that's that... Tsuna sighed before she approached the two.

"Let me help you, Yamamoto," she said as she took a few paper-bags from Yamamoto.

"Thank you Tsuna," he smiled at her. They both then walked into the kitchen while Tsuyoshi open the bags and took out the ingredients he just bought.

"So what do you want this time Bel-kun?" Tsuyoshi asked to Bel. Bel glanced at Tsuna who was busy taking out stuffs from the bags. Her lips seemed muttering something under her breath though. He then grinned before replying.

"Ebi Sushi," he said. Tsuna, hearing that turned around and met his gaze. "Lots of them."

She blushed hearing his tone and turned her back again, trying to divert her focus to helping Yamamoto taking out the ingredients while Bel snickered as he saw her attitude.

Interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuna's lips turned into a mild-pout at the sight in front of her. "What?"<p>

"Hm?" the blonde replied as he took another sushi from his plate then chewed it. _Slowly_. He smirked, "What what?"

"... Nothing," she muttered still with the childish pout. Tsuyoshi and Yamamoto watched questioningly but didn't ask anything. Which Tsuna's grateful for. To be truthful, she herself didn't know why she's acting this way. The customer in front of her just... stirred something inside of her chest. And no, quite possibly it's not good.

Bel apparently found this interesting. He did try to make her feel uncomfortable by keep watching her and was pleased with the reaction. He just loved to play tricks to other people. And looks like he has found an amusing toy.

Time passed by slowly and customers keep come and go. Tsuyoshi was pretty much preoccupied with the other customers while Yamamoto helping out his dad. While she's stuck with him. Yay.

She just sighed when she suddenly heard him, "Hey, you free after this?"

"Huh?" Tsuna instantly felt cautious. Yes, he has something up on his sleeve. Tsuna tried to busy herself with making a new set of sushi although no one ordered it. "W-what if I am?"

"Got something to show you," he grinned. "And either way you have to obey what I told you; you lose the bet after all."

The brunette gasped and her hands stopped from doing whatever she's doing with the rice, "I never agreed to that! And I didn't lose—you said it yourself that it taste fine!"

"Ushishishi, it's your fault to bring out a fight with a customer," Bel said, attacking her vulnerable point. Tsuna twitched. "What if I stopped coming here because of your attitude earlier? Geez, you really don't think ahead are you?"

"…" Tsuna pouted although she frowned with annoyance. She huffed softly before muttered, "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>After work…<strong>

Tsuna winched and try to refuse the urge to shriek when they're walking through the sharp and spooky-looking trees. She kept pushing the thin branches away from her and winched whenever the sharp points scratched her skin.

Looking around her, she saw only withering trees; it was getting dark and she has no idea where he's going. The only option to get out of there alive is to follow his lead. Yes, even to this place that has the plank with the word "forbidden area" in red.

Tsuna shrieked softly when a branch snapped in front of her face. It was old twigs and thin trees with barely enough leaves on them. The road was almost buried underneath the earth. Looks like almost no one used the road and it has shifted back to its former state.

Watching his back walked in silence, she asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Just walk brat," he replied without turning to her. Tsuna complained mentally but decided to just follow him. In about three minutes later, the tree branches has finally lessened and Tsuna saw a light hidden beneath them.

Without much word, Bel finally broke through the last branch, followed by Tsuna—who involuntarily gasped in awe when she saw the clearing and the big ball of light. By each step she's getting closer to the edges, the sunset drew closer. She looked down and saw that the place they were standing at was on a high cliff-like place which bordered with old wooden fence. The town beneath them looked so small. A smile quickly emerged on her face, "Wha…"

"Ushishishi, this makes us even," Bel suddenly said. She paused from her momentary amazement and looked at him.

"Even?" Tsuna cocked an eyebrow questioningly but received only a snicker. He walked to her side.

"Just forget it," he said and Tsuna pouted once again. She really couldn't get what he meant. But anyway… she observed the great scene in front of her again.

"It was so… beautiful," she faced him and smiled. "Thank you for getting me here."

Bel instantly caught in a short awe himself. Her face and the smile, with the orange glow from the sun just make her practically… beautiful. Yes, he's not admiring the sunset like her but used the same word to describe. Her eyes closed, her brown hair blown by the soft breeze, and again, that smile…

Bel mentally slapped himself; what was he thinking!

"You sure are simple to be delighted by this only," Bel said, diverting the conversation. The brown orbs finally revealed itself again and he swore he saw a whole new light in them.

"Well, don't you?" she asked, almost in a hum. Still not fully regained his composure, Bel shrugged.

"Not really," he answered, spiced with a few lies. Truthfully, he's just not that interested with nature and it's true that he has seen things labeled more amazing than this simple sunset. To take an example… the Niagara Falls he visited last fall, maybe?

Her smile widened, "Hee… so there's something even more amazing than this." She once again looked at the ball of fire. A happy, relaxed sigh escaped her as she softly said, "I already think this is something amazing though."

Bel didn't say anything even when she faced him again, "Don't you think so?"

"…" dazed with the whole sight of her smile and everything, he just smirked. He then observed the bright circle too, slowly crawling to its hiding place. The sky reflected the glow and it was colored in orange, a bit of yellow, and a hint of red. The town beneath them made the sight like a magnificent painting and he has to agree as well. "Well…"

She watched him, waiting for his answer. There was a pause before he continued, "… Just a bit."

Tsuna was more than pleased to hear his answer and nodded. The smile remained as she whispered, "That's good."

The Cheshire grin, smirk, or whatever didn't exist in his face at the moment. Right now he's frowning—yes, he's frowning because of the alien feeling that stirred his heart. The girl he just met a few hours ago now almost became the best person he ever has in his life.

He, dare to say it, was content with this moment. Watching her enjoying the soft wind, closing her eyes and breathe out happy sigh was just giving a light happiness to him. He never felt this way when he's at his mansion, his hometown, nor even his holidays. Maybe it's because of his twin brother or butler or whatever but he's certainly not happy all this time. Not if this moment is what they call 'happy'.

Bel watched the sky and the sun once again. This new feeling… wasn't half bad.

* * *

><p>After that meeting, simply to say, Bel has dropped by more frequently than before. And similarly, Tsuna also went to Yamamoto's place far more frequent. Tsuyoshi and Yamamoto was puzzled by this from time to time, but Tsuna insisted that she has much spare time and decided that helping in the sushi store was fun. Both father and son never know that their store has become a fated place for two certain teens.<p>

After the usual routine, of course, they'll go to the usual place and watch the sunset together. Fortunately there was a bench there, albeit already very aged, so they didn't need to stand nor sat on the dirt all the time. They would talk about simple things and sometimes even teased each other.

It was precious moments to her because she never went to this place without him—this place has somewhat become their 'reserved' place. There have been rumors about it being bandits' hideout and so no one ever visited the place. Well, she couldn't even if she wanted to. It was such a rough way to the clearing and it's scary. Moreover, without him along it wouldn't worth it and make her missed him even more instead.

Nonetheless, the routine evolved into something more.

With both being closer and more comfortable with each other, they started to tell things secret. Like how she first helped the Yamamoto sushi which began when she was looking for a part-time job. On the same lucky time, Tsuyoshi was in need for another helper. Tsuyoshi at first wanted to give her salary for her help but Tsuna refused the offer saying that she couldn't possibly accept it. They then agreed that Tsuna and family could eat at a special price, even all-free sometimes.

When she told this event to Bel, she giggled inwardly; feeling grateful that she has done such—otherwise she wouldn't be here, right now…

The soft orange glow brought the precise atmosphere to them as he talked about himself as well. She marveled the fact that he actually lived in Italy and that he was a "prince". Perhaps because of that he has the habit of seeing other people as lower being than him. Tsuna also knew that he has a twin brother and was curious to see what he was like since Bel always said negative things about him.

Also, Tsuna find some of his habits were strange such as his catchphrase; "Ushishishi" and why he didn't want to reveal his eyes. But what confused her most was that whenever she was helping Yamamoto, he'd always give many orders to her and being sarcastic all of the sudden. She's also equally confused when sometimes he stayed silent when she asked his opinion—seeming like he's zoning off somewhere far away.

But setting that aside, she saw him—the _real_ him. She loved his nature when he joked and tried to cheer her up in his own way whenever she was troubled. Occasionally, she felt strange when he stared at her and couldn't help but went red. A feeling of anticipation and hope rose from time to time. She wouldn't admit it, but deep inside, she loved the attention he gave her and she could felt her heart beat raced. She started to question her heart and wonder what this new sensation is; unreasonable happiness and warmth. Is this what they call "love"?

Meanwhile, Rasiel, Bel's older twin also realized his little brother's attitude that slightly changes each day. Like how he pay visit to Japan far more often than before saying that he wanted to eat some sushi. The other servants in the family also noticed his change and could see him looking very happy whenever he was going to head to Japan.

This of course created suspicions; has he found some prey to kill recently? Or has he found some new hobby that he can only do there? Or is he really turned into a sushi-freak? But none of the suspicions said that he was heading to the word "love".

No, that's not even on the possible range.

* * *

><p>One night, Bel was having a nightmare. It was strange because he almost never have nightmares since ages. But he did that night, and it was far more terrifying than any he had before; he was alone in a blank, empty room with only her the other human being. His lips moved and there was a pause before she looked at him with eyes that shout out hurt, betrayal, and… sadness. Then she walked away, leaving him in nothing but dark.<p>

When he woke up, he almost jumped out of his bed. His heart raced and his mind reeled to the dream once again. The reason she became like she was in his dream was because him telling her about his family's job. Yes, a secret he has carefully kept from her. The nightmare felt so real and now he feared of it coming to reality.

His family was one of the possibly richest families in the world, but that money didn't come from working in the office like people commonly do. His family was actually have a few connections with the mafia world and assassin-like work which result in him and his brother could do extreme things such as throwing dangerous things like stones and knives to each other.

Bel has been thinking to tell Tsuna about this but after that dream… He always got beaten by his own anxiousness. In all his life, he never felt any kind of this "worry" feeling. There's nothing that he's scared of; not even death itself whenever his older twin wanted to kill him. So why the simple matter in telling her about his family's job is could be so complex and hard? He has been jammed in this thought and has a serious expression most of the time that the people around him thought that he has flights for too much already.

Tsuna, of course, noticed his change in attitude as well and ask him the reason behind the strange change. When they sat at the old bench (that could break at any time) at their 'promised' place, Tsuna confront him. And just this once, she ignored the great view of sunset upon her and focused wholly on him. She watched him sat leisurely in silence and still. For after what seemed like eternity, he spoke.

"Ushishishi, you're just imagining things. I'm just the awesome prince like always," he joked, like always, but that's far from enough to fool her.

"Don't lie to me Bel, please," Tsuna said with pleading eyes. "I know there's something that bugged your mind. You know… I just don't want to see you like that."

Bel, again, went silent and just stared at the view of the sky in front of them. Tsuna persistently stared at him; clearly trying to make him know how determined she was to help him out. The sky slowly changing its color and started to darken. Tsuna mentally sighed; this was not an easy battle.

"If I tell you," Bel said suddenly with the most serious voice Tsuna ever heard from him. This created a bit of hope for her and she opened her ears to what he's going to say. He continued after a pause, "Can you promise… not to hate me?"

"…" Her eyes' widened but none came out of her mouth.

The silence kept hanging like a star that threatened to fall and shattered. To say she's not surprised is a lie. She didn't expect the question, nor saw the connection of it with anything. There was still something hidden in his heart and this question was the key to that feeble place. The question surprisingly touched a part of her heart as well. And it echoed.

So the prince was certainly caught off-guard when he felt a kiss on his left cheek. A sharp gasp came from him before she pulled back. He turned his face to Tsuna who blushed deeply and opened her eyes once more, with warmth on both her eyes.

"I don't know Bel," she said so softly it was barely audible. "I couldn't take the risk and promise you something that I may not be able to fulfill, but… I could promise you one thing for sure," Tsuna said as she stared to the sky. After a short while, she turned her eyes to Bel once again and smiled warmly. "I could promise you that I will always see you as who you are, and… I will always be there to hold your hands whenever you feel alone."

"…" Bel didn't respond for a moment and there's a pause. It was a beautiful response from her but he's still… "What if… the 'me' you know… isn't the real one? What if you're seeing it wrong?"

He heard a muffled giggle from her, "I think I've known you well enough." She smiled and her entire face lit up, "Maybe you're the one who didn't recognize yourself, Bel."

Now he's about to protest and counterattack her statement if he's not overwhelmed with the rain of questions. He never doubted his own image, but a part of him just wanted to believe her—has trusted her. So, maybe he could hang on her words… at least for now. An instant relief took over when he decided that to himself.

His head faced heavenward, "Ushishishi, is that all you can promise? That was little."

Tsuna blushed and the warm atmosphere before has gone. Again, he diverted the topic whenever he pleased. She swore if she has a book right now, she would smack him with it. But when she saw his signature smirk returned… She smiled—just being happy for having him back.

* * *

><p>There has been rumors from the servants who has been sent to follow Bel to Japan that Bel went there to eat sushi —like they've thought— but with the addition of going out with a girl after that. This was extremely surprising that almost no one believe that's true. It's a fact, however, that his visits to Japan has increased, drastically. He could've visited at least six times a month at the very least whereas he usually just visit the place once or twice every two months, sometimes he even skipped his schedule.<p>

Rasiel was now very bored. He always enjoyed the time when his brother was not there but sometimes he felt bored because there's no one to "play" with. And when he's bored, he'll think up of extreme ideas to ease his boredom. And this time, he thought of crushing whatever it is that make Bel visited Japan so often and make Bel mad and possibly depressed. That would be fun.

"Olgert," Rasiel called to the butler and said person walked toward him. Rasiel grinned evilly before giving him an order, "Find this girl that everyone talks about and… kill her."

* * *

><p>Bel meanwhile has been feeling bothered these days; like something really bad going to happen. He ignored this at first but each moment the feeling just getting stronger and stronger and finally reached its peak when he heard his brother commented sarcastically on his trips to Japan. He finally decided to make a sudden trip to Japan; just to check if Tsuna was alright. She was after all, the only thing he worried about.<p>

He spent the whole flight trying to assuring himself that nothing's wrong. That perhaps he's just being over-worried. Or maybe his mind has played some annoying tricks to him. But putting all bad ideas aside, he did have a good benefit from this sudden visit. At least he'll meet her again… Well, something like that.

When he reached the airport, first thing he do was heading to Yamamoto Sushi Place but just to see her not there. Yamamoto Takeshi, the one who was in the place at that time, ask him instead why's he here; he should've be with Tsuna right now since she left just now to meet with him. And that sentence instantly clicked. He would've cursed his brother with all words he knew but there's no time. He rushed from the sushi store, not bothering to close the door and ran to the second possible place she would be at; their secret place.

As he ran through the woods, he didn't pay any attention to the sharp branches that cut him. He should've looked somewhat mad with some twigs and dry leaves stuck on his clothes but he didn't care. Heck, there's only one thing in his mind at the moment! Whatever happens, he have to get to Tsuna faster than his brother did. Or else…

He gritted his teeth and picked up an even faster pace. It was not long before he arrived at his destination. It was still quite a long while before sunset but he has found the figure. Scanning the place, he saw Tsuna sitting on the bench, alone, which made him spontaneously, sighed in relief. He then walked toward her with a slow pace and Tsuna, hearing the voice of footsteps turned around and see him in distance.

"Bel!" her face lit up when she smiled brightly at him. He grinned in response before noticing a large figure which suddenly appeared behind her; holding a big blade that reflected the sun's ray. His grin gone from his face as he ran to her. Tsuna, noticing the shadow over her turned around only to meet with a big-built man with an evil glint in his eyes and the most terrifying grin she has ever seen.

She barely has enough time to gasp nor does she have the courage to scream as she watched the blade slowly fell to reach her head. Everything seemed to proceed in slow motion as Bel ran over to her, as fast as he could. But his instinct told him the fact; he won't make it. He wouldn't make it in time. She would die—and ironically at their favorite place.

A sense of awareness flicked his brain. With his reflex, he pulled out silver knives from beneath his jacket and instinctively threw it at the man, right on his chest. He swore the blood stopped mid-air and reflected the sun's ray. Then everything stood still as the man came to a complete halt. It took only a few seconds before the big man crashed down to his back.

Bel was breathing gradually slower; actually this was the option he would take before "giving up" option since this attack would reveal right there who he really is. He watched with jumbled feeling as Tsuna fell down to her knees and trembled; either from the sight or the worst scenario that could have happened just now. Either way, Bel ran to the brunette, checking if she's alright. His heart felt like being gouged out when he saw her; panting and staring blankly at the corpse in front of her while on the same time trembling hard.

He wanted to say something but didn't know what, exactly. Clearly she wouldn't accept him now. The nightmare finally turned into reality. Guess he really didn't deserve this. He stood up and walked away to leave the place. He swore he wouldn't take another step unto this clearing. Nor would he meet her again. Strange… he's resolved about that but his feet kept refusing to move.

After a few slow steps, a hug from his back stopped him from moving. The contact of another body, pressed unto his back was too real to be an illusion. The shallow breathing behind him assured more than enough and he could feel her burying her face on his back; probably crying, he couldn't be sure. The word 'shocked' was a terrible understatement. He was struck speechless as he stood still, frozen in place.

"…Thank you," a soft, almost inaudible whisper rang in his ears. He must be dreaming. "Thank you… Bel."

Looking down, he saw the tiny pair of arms around his waist. He finally has the courage to touch her arms, sending bolts of lightning through his skin, and release himself from the hug as he turned around. He could see she was facing the ground, but he noticed the trembling shoulders, the small whimpers. Neither said a word before Bel parted his lips.

"… So you didn't hate me?" he asked with an uneasy tone, almost with disbelief. In a pain slow movement, she finally able to face him straight on and he could see her teary brown orbs. She was terrified… and hurt, so it was only normal that he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her smile.

"How can I hate someone that has done an act that could've made him hate himself forever… just to protect me?" she said with a smile; so warm and brilliant. Bel was taken aback by everything she said. But if he wanted to keep his relationship with Tsuna, then he'll have to confront her and tell her the fact about him and his family. This was… the real point of his nightmare.

He sighed softly, "You're wrong… I've been raised to kill someone like it was nothing; it was in my blood, I'm a killer."

Without a warning, Tsuna leaned forward and kissed him softly, which was just impossible to happen right now— to him. Her lips felt so soft and the contact was a wonderful bliss. For a moment, everything was forgotten; it was just him and the brunette… Yes, the brunette he'd die for, now he realized. She pulled apart and now her eyes were clear and she replied softly and genuinely.

"Have you forgotten my promise— that I will always see for who you are and that I will always by your side; holding your hands whenever you are lonely?" she asked. He didn't answer but he surely remembered; he wouldn't forget that.

"Then you should've known the answer even without asking me," she said again making his head spin. He kept quiet as he felt his head was about to explode and the whole world going to be swallowed full into the darkness. Something breaks inside of him. She's not getting his point was she?

"… Ushishishi… are you dumb? Did you listen to what I just-"

"Does a killer save a girls' life? Does a killer joke and cheer a girl when she's sad? Does a killer hug and hold someone with warmth?" she smiled warmly at the dumbstruck prince, "People may call you a killer… but deep inside, you're not. You never been one— and never will."

Bel didn't say a word, but he instinctively leant forward and hugged her, on the same time kissed her. Tsuna closed her eyes and welcome it openly—this… was completion. She didn't know what, but finally he's back. And now she felt more than complete. The pieces have come together. She hugged him back and all the horror just now fade away before leaving none of its trace. Just in the verge of losing their breaths, they broke apart while she hugged him closer.

"I love you, Belphegor," she whispered before a small smile crept on her face. "Now we're even."

He was still surprised, yes, but at least his mind was able to register what she just said. Bel, for the first time probably in his whole life, smiles genuinely. His arms pressed her to him carefully. He whispered close to her ear, "You know a prince couldn't possibly lose."

Tsuna's question was outrun by what he said next, "I love you…" he paused before his voice softened, the sun slowly disappeared behind them, "…Tsunahime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ^^ Okay, thank you for reading! In case you wonder what 'ebi' means, it was shrimp. And in case you wonder who the man who attack Tsuna, it was NOT Olgert; it was just an unnamed OC. And by Bel meant "Now we're even," at the very first one, he meant that he lose the bet (that Tsuna can make good sushi) and with taking her to the beautiful place, he repaid his lose (though he didn't want to admit it openly). Anyway, mind to review? :3

**P.s.** Sorry that I've changed a lot of things, I hope this one's better than before! _THANK YOU_ for all the support!

**P.P.S.** For Bel and FemTsuna pairing, I've written another piece: "A Royal Dance". It's two-shots, so if you're interested, do check it out. And again, THANK YOU! For reading and your supports!

**Fun Fact! _Slang words and terms that only used in sushi bars~!_  
>Special term<strong>: meaning of it [_the word in standard Japanese word_]

**Agari: **green tea. [_Ocha_]  
><strong>Gari<strong>: Sweet, pickled and sliced ginger or sushi ginger [_Shoga_]  
><strong>Gyoku: <strong>Sweet and cubic-shaped omelette. [_Tamagoyaki_]  
><strong>Murasaki<strong>: Soy sauce. Murasaki is the color name for violet or purple. [_Shoyu_]  
><strong>Neta<strong>: Toppings on nigiri or fillings in makimono. Ne-ta is from reversal of ta-ne. [_Tane_]  
><strong>Okanjou<strong> or **Oiaiso**: Bill or check (used in all Japanese eating and drinking establishments, not only sushi bars).  
><strong>Otemoto<strong>: Chopsticks. Otemoto means the nearest thing from the customer seated. [_Hashi_ or _Ohashi_]  
><strong>Sabi<strong>: Japanese horseradish. [_Wasabi_]  
><strong>Shari<strong>: Vinegar rice or rice. [_Gohan_ or _meshi_]  
><strong>Tsume<strong>: Sweet thick sauce mainly made of soy sauce. [_Nitsume_]


	2. Omake

**A/N:** Phew… an omake. An unpredictable omake. Haha, anyway enjoy the story. And THANK YOU so much for all that reviewed the first chap! Sorry that this omake's not on my prediction!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Bel loved sushi, that's the solid reason he visited Japan. But one fateful visit changed his heart forever. Until one day, he has to make a choice: accept who he is and make her hate him, or hide his real identity and go on with lies? BelxFem27!

**Warning:** Genderbend (fem27), AU, TYL

**Omake: The King **

* * *

><p><em> "He is happiest, be he king or peasant, who finds peace in his home."<br>__**- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**_

* * *

><p>Belphegor was no more a teen. He's perfectly grown up—twenty five to be exact— along with the matching rival; Rasiel and the annoying butler, Olgert. The big man always followed his brother around. Belphegor felt annoyed seeing his presence behind Rasiel's coach every single time.<p>

Just like now.

"Ushesheshe, feeling jealous, Bel?" Rasiel asked as he slouched even more as if trying to taunt his younger twin. "You know, Olgert can give you a spare chair of mine—though one foot already broken."

And with that Rasiel snickered like a maniac, feeling victorious and contented again when he annoyed the other blonde. Said blonde, however, just stayed silent in his couch—which was just like any five-star hotel has. But Rasiel's was like a king's; which was designed by, unbelievably, Olgert himself.

Rasiel noticed it and felt annoyed with the indifference. He tried another approach, "Oi Bel, you know the one who's going to inherit the Boss seat is me. I'm the King—you're just a low subject in my presence."

"…"

"Are you trying to ignore me, huh, Bel?" Rasiel asked, annoyed.

"…"

"_Kaching_," Now, Olgert was about to offer his assistance but the sound of door interrupt them. From behind it, a girl with blonde hair peeked inside; her brown eyes gazing around. It took a few seconds until a smaller head popped in below her head; it was a boy this time, and he's much shorter with brown hair.

The girl's eyes sparkled seeing the blonde on the couch, "Papa!"

With that the girl run to said blonde, lunged herself unto his arms. Belphegor lifted her in his arms, snickering in delight, "Ushishishi, what are you doing here alone without your mother?"

"Well, blame yourself that she inherit that habit of yours to disappear all of a sudden," a voice; a gentle but strong one said. Soon, the door opened widely and the woman, Sawada Tsunahime entered the room, their son in her arms.

Belphegor snickered once again as he walked toward her, making Rasiel and Olgert staring them in silence. "I thought you're going to come late?"

"I've changed my mind," Tsunahime replied before Bel leaned down for a quick peck on her lips. Bel turned his head to his older twin. "Ushishishi, see you later, stupid-brother."

And with that they closed the door behind them, leaving the two dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"Good job on not going amok, Bel," Tsuna suddenly said as they walked through the halls. Bel looked at her.<p>

"So you did hear," Belphegor asked, adjusting his arms when their daughter moved in her sleep.

"Every bit of them," Tsuna said and looked back at him. "Guess you've changed after all, Bel."

"Ushishishi, what are you talking about? I'm still the _king_," Belphegor said earning Tsuna to sweat dropped before he continued, "This girl is the princess, and that boy is the prince."

Tsuna's eyes brightened hearing that from him. It soon widened though when he leaned down and kissed her lips deeply. She closed her eyes, treasuring the moment—his feelings pouring inside of her. Fortunately, she has gain the skill to do the kiss without waking the little bundle on her arms.

When they did break apart, Tsuna was panting softly. Belphegor only stepped back a few inches and whispered in her ear, "But you'll forever be the queen of my life."

Tsuna couldn't stifle a smile—luckily she could hold the tears from dropping from her eyes. Finally, when Belphegor step back correctly, they see each other's smiles. As if though telepathy, their heads slowly moved towards each other again; creating a warm kiss.

Tsuna closed her eyes; the love has planted years ago but even until now, it's still growing—to a never-ending height. He'll always be the king of her heart, too. But he already knew that—they both have always known that.

And for that, Bel knew that no one's going to be a happier king than he is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally! It must've sounded annoying to you but I feel like doing omake(s) instead of updating my still in-complete stories haha. Sorry about that. Anyway, how do you feel? Mind leave a word or two?

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will if I'm one):_**

**Q: ****_Whaa? So what's their children look like?  
><em>****A:** They have a daughter first; she has blonde hair, inherited from Bel, and brown eyes from Tsuna. Her character reflect Bel more, though—because of her playfulness and all. While the second was a son; he has brown hair and the same eye color as Bel's… for that I'll leave you to decide hehe. He reflect Tsuna more with the shyness and gentle nature

**Q: ****_They're already adult but still acted like teens…  
><em>****A:** Oops, sorry about that. But I do feel a little like that when I write Rasiel. Bel and Tsuna has certainly mature up though

**Q: ****_How come the coaches are different? They're in one room right?  
><em>****A:** Yup, because Rasiel's one is made by Olgert, originally.

**Q: ****_So, Bel didn't become the boss after all? And the one who did is Rasiel?  
><em>****A:** that's still not decided is it? Hehe


End file.
